fnaf_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
The Ultimate Custom Night - League Version
Office Location * Do you Won't get angry at me, I might change some of there Mechanic's up to make it my version, and I did get this Office Location from The Person who made Mental Problem's Fnaf. Characters # Fredbear: He will be summoned if you death coin Withered Golden Freddy, however he can also be summoned rarely without it to, if he is summoned without the coin, he will be seen hanging from the tube pipe's in your office, you must keep flashing light to get him away, if you don't you will end up with a Beast Jumpscare to the face. # Springbonnie: He will appear in the left camera, he will try to mess up Toy Freddy by making loud noise's distracting him and it will cause Toy Freddy to get up and fall, causing his Monitor to break, and he will think it is you, for this, if you see Springbonnie click him and Springbonnie will scram, once you make him scram, Springbonnie will be mad at you and will engage from behind you in the Back vent, for this you must simply flash him in the vent's, and he will leave, remember he can keep coming back, once you make him scram from Toy Freddy, he will try to mess with you at all cost's, if he get's in your office, your gonna end up with 30% of your power lost, once he remove's your 30% power he will stop. # Security Puppet: She will approach you from the left sometime, and will give you a present, open it, and inside it could be random, it could %10 Power, Kill off a Animatronic and more, however if you try to death coin her, Negative Puppet will be summoned. # Freddy Fazbear: 'He approaches from the left hall, emerging from the darkness and progressing in stages toward your door. Keep track of him on the monitor and shut the door when he is standing in the doorway to turn him away. He moves faster as the building gets warmer, so try to keep him at a cool 60 degrees whenever possible, sometime's he may glitch in the hall's and have 2 of him walking around. # 'Bonnie The Bunny: Bonnie shares Pirate's Cove with Foxy this time around. Unlike Foxy however, if you look at Bonnie on the cameras he will become angry and scream into the camera, disabling all of your cameras for a brief period of time, though he never will kill you # Chica The Chicken: Chica will always be in the Kitchen, making loud noises by the means of pots and pans. She will remain there until the music bores her, indicated by not being able to hear pots and pans being knocked around. If the player doesn’t switch the windup music in time (which can be done through the button right below the Puppet’s windup button), they will be jumpscared by her in a matter of seconds.'' # ''Foxy The Pirate: He inhabits Pirate's Cove along with Bonnie, and while you shouldn't view Pirate's Cove when Bonnie is active, it's a necessity when Foxy is. Foxy will gradually make his exit if you don't check on him regularly, and once he's out, there's no way to make him go back. He also has a new trick up his sleeve to get into your office: he gets in piece by piece. He will find any vulnerability in your office and slip in chunks of himself (arms, legs, head, torso) through any open vent or open door, until all of his fragments are inside. Once there, he will wait for you to pull up your monitor before putting himself back together and jumpscaring you.'' # ''Golden Freddy: He will appear behind you, and will try to wake up Music Man, for this you must look behind you, and honk his nose, and he will dissapear, if he appear's on your camera, click his left eye and he will still dissapear, if his head appear's on your desk, honk his his right cheek, and he will disappear, if you fail to do this in a timely fashion, you will resort in being jumpscared by him. # Toy Freddy: Relax, Toy Freddy is retired. He sits in the Parts and Service room playing video games on his big-screen TV. What game is his playing? Five Nights With Mr. Hugs, of course. The problem is that Toy Freddy has never been very good at video games, and if he loses his game, he will probably blame you for it. Check the Parts and Service cam to see how he's doing. In Five Nights With Mr. Hugs, there are three ways into the office and only one door can be closed at a time. Click the cams on Toy Freddy's monitor, then be sure that the appropriate door is closed to prevent Mr. Hugs from getting into his office. If you check on Toy Freddy and see GAME OVER on his screen, that means that Mr. Hugs has already jumpscared him, and now Toy Freddy is on his way to jumpscare you. Once Toy Freddy has been jumpscared, there will be no way to calm him down, and no way to save yourself. # Toy Bonnie: He sneaks in through a trapdoor to your right. There is no way to prevent him from entering your office. Your only defense is to put on your Freddy Fazbear mask to fool him. Looking directly at him will increase the effectiveness of the mask, causing him to leave a little faster. # Toy Chica: She sneaks in through a trapdoor to your left, and just like Toy Bonnie, there is no way to prevent her from getting into the room. Your only defense is to put on your Freddy Fazbear mask to fool her. Toy Chica is faster than Toy Bonnie and will invade your office more often, however she is easier to fool with the mask, especially when looking directly at her. # Mangle: Mangle makes his way through the vent system, but unlike the other animatronics in the vents, once he reaches the vent to your office he will never leave, and will enter your office the moment the vent door opens. The only way to stop her is to use the vent snare, which can only be active in one place at a time, forcing you to keep track of Mangle's location in the vent's to ensure that the correct vent snare is active. Once in your office, Mangle will hang from the ceiling creating audio disturbances before eventually dropping down to jumpscare you. # Balloon Boy: BB will try to sneak in through the side vent. The player has a short time to close the side vent. Failure to close in time will result in BB slipping in and disabling the player's flashlight for a short time. # Jay-Jay: Similar to Balloon Boy, she will try to sneak in through the side vent. Failure to close in time will result in JJ slippping in and disabling the player's Door Controls|door controls for a short time. # The Puppet: Like in Five Nights at Freddy's 2, you must wind it's music box to avoid it attacking you. If you don't, pray that it will or will not attack you before 6 AM, because when it attacks you, it will make it's jingle sound and make light disturbances in your office, and end your run with a jumpscare. And there is no way to put it back in his "prison box" even if you wind it's music box when it's doing so. # Withered Freddy: He will appear by either door, once he get's in he will ask you to give him 1 Death Coin, if you give him a death coin he will leave, however if you honk his nose and give him a death coin he will be death-coined, to stop him from getting in, just simply close those door's, if he get's n and you don't ave what he want's, your gonna end up with a face bite by him. # Withered Bonnie: He slips in through the trapdoor while you are viewing your monitor. You'll know he's there by the audio and visual distortions he causes just by standing there ominously. You only have a short amount of time to put on the mask to ward him off, otherwise a jumpscare is all you'll have to look forward to. # Withered Chica: She is the one of the vent crawlers. Withered Chica can be blocked by the vent snare as well as the vent door. Unlike Ennard and the others, she gives no audio cue when she is at the door, meaning you need to track her position using the vent radar. If she reaches the vent door, she will become stuck in it, preventing you from closing it for the rest of the night. While her girth prevents Ennard, Molten Freddy, and Springtrap from passing, Mangle can still get through. While this may seem like a strategic advantage, keep in mind that Withered Chica may eventually wiggle free and jumpscare you, sometime's her head may fly off and kill you. # Withered Foxy: Will run down the hallway like the Fnaf 1 Foxy, for this just simply check for the time, like Funtime Foxy he will have a certain time when he run's down the hallway, and a different time each time, he will run down the hall 3x a night, before stopping and crawling in the vent behind you to kill you, just simply close the door when he run's, if he is behind you then flash him, however if you flash him when behind you he will get angered and will instantly kill you, for this, just look on the top bar of your game, and a Shock Console will slide in front of you, shock him and he will leave, keep in mind he can come back after a certain amount of time's (4) before his hardware shut's off, if he get's in your office, all your gonna end up with his your body, and your head decapitated from you. # Withered Golden Freddy: Golden Freddy's withered form will occasionally teleport in the Office in his usual slumped form. There are two ways to fend him off. The first involves flicking the monitor up like in the first game. The second involves putting on the Freddy Mask to make him disappear. If the player fails, Golden Freddy will attack the player. # Shadow Freddy: Once activated he will sit behind you, and will make your camera go haywire, and your camera will not see anyone on the camera, making it harder for that night, once he get's you every animatronic on th ecmaera will be invisible for that night, however you can see them if they are by your door, to prevent this, you will know if he spawn's, because you will here a VERY LOUD SCRATCHING NOISE, don't look back but simply click Candy Cadet's coin insert, and Candy Cadet will activate for less than 10 second's, and will tell a story, this will scare Shadow Freddy, and his head will pass in front of you and he will dissapear for that night, however Candy Cadet telling a story also cause's noise, and make's Music Man more active. # Shadow Bonnie: Once activated, he will make the office go black for about 10 seconds. You will not be able to see the doors, meaning you will have to keep track of what is open and closed through other means (this can only happen more than 3 times per night) # Paperpals: They will slowly move to your room. When they get to your room, they will attract Toy Chica, Withered Chica, and The Puppet. To get rid of them, shine the flashlight on them 4 times. But this will put up Toy Freddy, Toy Chica and BB by 5. # Springtrap: He climbs around in the vent system, making his way toward the vent opening embedded in the wall in front of you. Track him by watching the vent monitor. He moves silently, so don't bother listening for him, but when he is poised to attack you will see his face looking back at you from the vent. Close the vent door on him to send him away.'' # Phantom Freddy: He will slowly materialize in your office, fading-in from nothing. Shining your flashlight at him is the only way to make him disappear again. If he fully materializes, he will jumpscare you and cause you to black-out temporarily. # Phantom Chica: She is very trickery, sometime's you may think she's left, but she may actually be right, and she may jumpscare you, to find her flaws's, just shock nothing every once and awhile, and see may appear out of nowhere because she was invisible in your office, if you see 3 of her, just click there beak, and they will all dissapear and the real Phantom Chica will be revealed. # Phantom Foxy: Will be behind you and will spin your vision towards him and will jumpsscare you, to stop this just check behind you every once and a while like if you where playing Fnaf 6. # Phantom Golden Freddy: He will appear sometime's by you and will control the door's like a toy, boop his nose 10 time's, but if you boop it more than 10, he will jumpscare you where you stand, if you boop him 10 he will evaporate into nothingness. # Phantom Balloon Boy: He will appear on your viewing monitor at random. Quickly change cameras or close the monitor to avoid his jumpscare. Getting jumpscared by Phantom BB will cause you to black-out temporarily. # Phantom Mangle: It Will appear at random in your viewing monitor. Close the monitor or switch viewing modes to make him disappear. If left onscreen for too long, he will invade your office temporarily, causing audio distractions and increasing your noise meter, which can attract even more problems. # Phantom Puppet: She hates you and doesn't like you one bit, she will sometimes appear above you, click up and there will be a secret hatch that the animatronic's can only open, make sure to look up every once and a while, or a suprise will be waiting for you. # ''Nightmare Fredbear & Nightmare:' This tag-team duo are invisible to the cameras and can only be seen when they reach your doorways (Fredbear takes left, Nightmare takes right), and even then only their eyes are visible. Close the doors on their faces to send them back into the darkness! # Nightmare Freddy: While you aren't looking, mini-Freddies (Freddles) will accumulate on your desk and around the office. Shine your flashlight to scare them away. If you let too many of them gather together then Nightmare Freddy will be summoned, ending your run with a jumpscare. # '''''Nightmare Bonnie: Nightmare Bonnie's mechanic is identical to that of Circus Baby and Nightmare Mangle. He only attacks once per night and when he appears in the Right Hall, the player must purchase his plush toy from the Prize Counter with Faz-Coins (the price of his toy depends on his difficulty setting). Once his toy is purchased, he will not attack for the rest of the night. # Nightmare Chica:' When she is activated, Nightmare Chica's jaws will slowly close in from the top and bottom of the screen. Using the Power A/C will push back the jaws; otherwise, the mouth will close and Nightmare Chica will jump scare you. # Nightmare Foxy: He will appear on the right hall, and will jump at your cam disabling that camera for the rest of the night, he only attacks once, do stop this, flash the light at that cam and he will dissapear, thus letting you still continue your night with your camera. # Rare Character Phantom Bonnie: SOMETIMES YOU DON'T HAVE TO ALWAYS KNOW, SOMETIMES YOU CAN JUST KNOW THINGS, NOT EVERYTHING IS GOOD. Frigid Rare Charcaters * 'Inverted Purple Guy: He will bee seen walking from the front Mirror staring at you, if he get's in your office, he will make a spark appear and and he will disable what door he came in from, and then dissapear, to prevent him all you have to do is close the door, and he will dissapear, sometime's, if he get's in, he may disable your camera. *''Inverted Twisted Bonnie:'' He spawn's rarely, and cause all your camera's to go static, to reduce the change of this character spawning, you must type R-E-D-U-C-E on your keyboard, this will cause him to not spawn during your night. *''Inverted Marionette:'' She will spawn rarely in front of your mirror, she will cause your screen to go black for 12 second's, for this not to happen, if you see a Puppet Doll on your desk, flip your camera back and forward, and the Doll will be gone, if you fail to do this, Inverted Marionette will spawn and make you go blind for 12 second's. Other Thing's *''The Other Version'' __NOEDITSECTION__